


Te Amo

by melissa8123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can speak Spanish. Stiles likes to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that Tyler Hoechlin can speak Spanish and becomes even more perfect every day sigh. I don't think you really need to know Spanish to read it?? But if anyone wants it I can post a little translation thing.
> 
> **Edit** Translations now in the end notes!

As soon as Stiles discovers that Derek knows Spanish, of all things, he is relentless. He uses any excuse to get Derek to break it out. He drags Derek to every Mexican restaurant in Beacon Hills and even a few in nearby towns, just to hear him order his food and talk with the waiters in Spanish. He somehow manages to find a friend who only speaks Spanish, or so Stiles says, and Derek has to translate. Of course Derek does it because he can’t seem to figure out how to say no to Stiles.

Currently, Stiles has somehow persuaded Derek yet again. Derek hovers over Stiles, using his elbows to prop himself up, keeping most of his weight off the boy underneath him.

“Talk to me in Spanish,” Stiles all but demands as he looks into Derek’s eyes.

Derek narrowly resists rolling his eyes, but decides to placate his boyfriend, and he starts telling Stiles all the things he loves about him in Spanish. 

“Me encantan tus ojos,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear before pressing a soft kiss to his eyelids. 

“Sí,” Stiles contributes with one of the five or so Spanish words he actually knows as he wriggles excitedly beneath Derek. 

“Me encanta tu nariz.” Derek nips the end of Stiles’ nose, and Stiles makes one of the cutest noises Derek has ever heard.

“Me encantan tus lunares.” Derek takes his time kissing each of Stiles’ moles that are dotted along his cheeks, his neck. He connects the dots languidly as Stiles squirms. 

“Me encanta tu boca.” Derek plants a firm kiss on Stiles’ lips and Stiles groans as he reciprocates eagerly.

“Y tu lengua,” Derek adds, dipping his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, letting it slot up perfectly against Stiles’. 

“Mmm, more, tell me more.” Derek loves how wrecked Stiles already sounds when all they’ve been doing is kissing. 

“Quiero besarte todo el día y toda la noche,” Derek says and demonstrates just how true it really is as he presses his lips to Stiles’ again. They make out slowly, lazily, like they have forever to do it and there’s no need to rush at all. Derek runs his hands up and down Stiles’ arms and chest and anywhere he can reach. He smiles as Stiles does the same, and his breath hitches as Stiles’ thumb catches a nipple. 

Soon talking is forgotten and it’s all just a tangle of limbs and a symphony of moans breaking through the silence. 

Afterwards, when they’re lying next to each other with Derek’s arm firmly around Stiles’ waist, Derek kisses Stiles’ ear and without prompt, whispers his favorite thing to say to him in Spanish.

“Te amo.”

Stiles smiles, pulls Derek’s arms around him even tighter, and replies. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta(n)... - I love  
> ...tus ojos - your eyes  
> ...tu nariz - your nose  
> ...tus lunares - your moles  
> ...tu boca - your mouth  
> y tu lengua - and your tongue  
> Quiero besarte todo el día y toda la noche - I want to kiss you all day and night  
> Te amo - I love you


End file.
